Governors-general, of The British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 2.09.01. Governors-general of the modern era Prior to 1950 the territory of The British Paradise Islands, then known as the Eden Islands, was administered by the British Overseas Ministry, which likewise oversaw Fanning, Pitcairn and several other central-Pacific possessions (east of the Date Line). The Viceroy Following the 1938-1945 War, the RAF and the RN jointly governed the territory under the auspices of the British Overseas Ministry. The islands were, in effect, still operating as a military base. Both to avoid administrative influence by, and to respect the diplomatic needs of, both Australia and the United States, both of which had provided military personnel and expertise during the conflict, George VI first called RAF General Allan F Hastings-Clarke, who had commanded the RAF reconnaissance unit in the territory, to serve as viceroy. Gen Clarke respectfully declined, citing health concerns; he died of emphysema 18 months later. Sir Harvey Headley, VO, 1950-1963 First proper royal representative. Conservative; served tirelessly in organising and recruiting to modern Territorial Parliament; instituted territorial ministries; promoted Hell Gate Bridge, a territorial diocese, modern port facilities. Died 1974 The Governors-General The territorial Governor-General is appointed by the sovereign, for a contract of approximately six years, the wages and responsibilities more narrowly defined by the contract. The position traditionally carries with it a knighthood, typically under the Order of St Michael and St George, and often a baronetcy if the appointee is not already of the Peerage. Significantly the Governor-General is not permitted to formally align with any home political party; though often HM The Queen has seen fittest to appoint someone with whom she knows both HM and the current or likely Parliament is going to get along. Though Parliament must be formally requested to accept the Governor-General of the Sovereign’s appointing, in practice HM The Queen’s choice has never been overruled. Royal Governors-General since the era of Headley Sir David Greyson, KCBE, 1963-1969 Conservative. Sponsored by Harvey Headley. Died 1993 Grant Scott, Lord Cumberland, 1969-1973 Conservative. Sponsored by HRH Prince Philip. Died 1973 Sir Carleton Howe, KCBE, 1973-1988 Labour. Responsible for much of the detrimental development (albeit much financial stability) on Eden and Morning Is., 1978-1988. Supported natural-gas mining schemes. Fond of resorts; had St Kitts Causeway built at Caravelle I, 1986-1987 to facilitate St Kitts Resort (in which he was an investor). Ousted 1988 in favour of Poole Sir Wiley Poole, MBE, KCMG, 1988-1992 Conservative. ‘Interim’ GG installed via influence by Jonathan Cavaliere, David Holloway, and Sir Kenneth Greyson; established development codes, reestablished and regulated off-island real-estate claims, co-founded and empowered Territorial Trust, licensed Paradise Cable Entertainment Bryan Humber, MBE, KCMG, 1992-1998 Labour; sponsored by PM Tony Blair. Pragmatic, responsible and sensible; open-minded and quick-moving. Supported Internet and satellite-communications developments Sir Terence M Powell, KCB, 1998-… Conservative sponsored by HRH Prince of Wales, supported by Jonathan Cavaliere et al Appearances in the stories As of 2015 none of the Comet-penned Two Paradises stories has featured the GG (who would most likely be Humber) as a character in the actual episode. However the GG and official Crown policy is often mentioned, such as in Night On The Town when Lord Paradise suggests that his influence might have the US ambassador sent down. For Paradisians, the fact of having a governor-general representing the sovereign is as much a blessing as the fact of their living here, in 'the most exotic locale on earth'; and in general patriotism and favour for HM The Queen is highly positive throughout the territory. Clarice Howe, who appears in the Janine, of Paradise arc, is granddaughter to Sir Carleton Howe. * * * = Doc. 2.09.01. b. 2010.1005. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. =